


Home

by xTheProfessor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Buttsex, Couple, Disappointment, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Hurt, IHAVENOSHAME, Lovers, M/M, Magic, My First Smut, Panlix - Freeform, Sickness, betrayel, feelsupmyass, truestbeliever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTheProfessor/pseuds/xTheProfessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix has always been Pans right hand boy, but to create the curse Pan needed the heart of the one who loved him most. Having ripped Felix’ heart out was supposed to be the end of it, but things changed when the curse backfired and everyone survived. Pan and Felix both survived, though this change in events has caused new feelings to sprout, for better or for worse.</p><p>(I have not abandoned this fic, but I'm currently dealing with exams and I'm stressed out of my mind!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Panlix fic, which I have written after it started out as an RP with my best friend (who was also the person who shoved Panlix feels brutaly up my arse). Theres a lot of friction (get that dirty mind in other thoughts) between Pan and Felix, it contains alot of angst and abandonment and violence. I apologize in advance for any grammar errors or TRIGGERS.  
> I still hope you will like it  
> -Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Pan both survive what happened in Storybrook and Felix finds Pan, hurt, soon after. The questions is - can he ever trust Pan again after he so relentlessly teared out his heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this chapter is just a little intro sort of. Pan is a somewhat different person than who he was before the entire curse thaaaaing, and that is what is supposed to be the foundation for this fanfic, so enjoy!  
> -Thank you

Felix woke with a shriek by the well where Pan had ripped out his heart. He gasped for breath ad he quickly got to his feet and looked frantically around. What the hell happened? Didn't Pan just kill him? Felix felt an intense pain burning in his chest as he remembered it. How could Pan do this to him? Felix would have given his heart to Pan any day. But Pan tricked him into liking him, into loving him. And it really shouldn't surprise him - Felix knows how much Pan loves his cruel little deceptions. Meanwhile, in another part of Storybrook, Pan was walking through the forest. Well, walking would be the wrong word. Pan was clinging to the trees around him, his back slouched forward still bleeding from his wound. He was half walking half crawling, scared and confused and alone. He had never felt more alone. The nature that usually soothed him, now made him feel like he was the only person in the world. Pan made it to a little creek were he fell over on the ground, coughing and heaving. If only Felix were here.... 'Oh wait, you killed him' Pan coughed again and laughed a little. Seems like the only thing he was good at was killing or abandoning people he loved Felix decided that same time that he had to keep moving - he didn't know where though, he had just lost the only home he had ever known. The pain in his chest only got worse as he thought about Neverland, the Lost boys and of course, Pan. He couldn't cry though, he was too numb for that. It was all just a lie, but it was a lie that kept him happy for a few centuries. He had walked for around 15 minutes when he saw Pan. He's eyes shot up and he stopped dead in his tracks. He saw him fall to the ground, but kept himself from running to him (a habit he had had for centuries). Should he help him? Why the hell would he? In all their many years together, Felix had been there for Pan no matter what, and he didn’t even flinch when he ripped out his heart. So really, what was the point of running to his side like a good little soldier and save him from what apparently was his death? Felix kept a close eye as Pan crawled to the water bank and turned around on his back, his hand over his heart, were the knife Rumple had put in him almost took his life. The blood kept running, pooling under his back and he stared at the sky. The stars were different here, less alive… less. Pan sniffled a bit before the deceitful tears began running down his cheeks. It had been a long time since last he cried, but now he couldn't stop himself and the sniffling grew into a cry.

"I'm so sorry Felix..." Pan cried to himself.

Becoming mortal apparently made a huge impact and he felt more under the influence of human emotions. Like loss, fear, regret, responsibility, all the feelings he ran from so many years ago. Felix stood behind the tree, mentally scolding himself for wanting to run up to Pan and make sure he was okay. In the end his heart won over his mind, and with a sigh he silently walked up beside Pan and looked down at him. Pan didn't notice him until he spoke.

"That doesn't really seem to be enough.." he kneeled beside Pan and took of his cape.

Felix held it over the wound to stop it from bleeding. He really shouldn't help him - he should run far away and never think of Pan again. But Pan was the only family Felix had ever known, and the only person he had ever loved. Pans body jolted and he stared at Felix for a moment, so shocked he stopped crying. The tears just silently ran over his pale white cheeks.

"Felix..." Pans voice was small and weak, something Felix had never heard before.

Pan tried saying something else, but instead he flung his arms around Felix neck and buried his head in the stop were Felix neck and shoulder met. Pan clung to him as if Felix was the last thing keeping him alive. Which he was. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.." Pans voice was frantic and muffled by Felix clothes but he kept repeating the words. In a matter of minutes his blood loss and everything going on is his head made him weary and he slipped from Felix neck again, falling into his own sub conciseness in Felix’ arms. Felix froze ad Pan embraced him. He wasn't ready for his; he didn't know how to feel yet. He stayed completely still until Pan fell back down. He stayed silent and avoided Peter's eyes as he focused on stopping the bleeding. He lifted Pan's body a little and tied the cape around Pan's chest.

"I take it you can't stand either.." He said as he stood and lifted Pan up bridal style.

He remembered passing a cabin that looked rather abandoned when he walked away from the well, so he went back the same way he came. Pans arms were dangling from his body but his eyes were at Felix face "What are you doing Felix?" His voice was still weak but it held some shadow of his old power. He didn't understand why Felix was helping him, if it was Pan, he would have killed him the first time he laid eyes on him again. But then again, it was Felix. His Felix. And Pan knew that Felix would stay by his side no matter what. Or he would have..before….right now he wasn't so sure.

"Why are you helping? You should leave me to die" Pan coughed again and a few droplets of blood hit Felix face.

Felix ignored Pan completely, which to Pan was worse than being yelled at. He kept walking with Pan in his arms until he reached the cabin. He stopped in front of the door and kicked at it a few times until the lock cracked and it opened. He carried Pan inside and looked around. The lost boy spotted a bed in the second room and brought Pan in there to lie on the bed. After he lied him on the bed he went into the kitchen. What the hell was all this? He must have been in Neverland for longer than he thought - he had never seen anything like this before. He went to the sink and started it. Oh, okay, that’s handy. He grabbed a bucket that stood on the floor and filled it with water and went back in to Peter. Pan looked at the ceiling, his eyes blank and his mind swirling with a million different thoughts. Did Felix bring him here to kill him? Or to watch him die? Pan didn't really matter but he hoped Felix was still his. Even though that was something utterly unfair to ever hope for. His breath was ragged and he heaved for air, loudly. Being mortal sucks. And hurts like hell. Pan placed a hand over his heart again and coughed up some more blood. Why wouldn't Felix answer him?

"Felix.." Pan didn't call for him, it just came out his mouth.

Felix kneeled by the bed and gently removed Pan's hand, as he opened his tunic and examined the wound.

"I'm here.." He said in a quiet voice as he ripped a piece of his cloak and dipped it in the water. He started to cleanse the wound. "Breathe, Pan.." Felix hadn't called him Pan since he found him and his voice was a flat and apathetic as it had been when Peter first found him and brought him back to Neverland - he was lost again, broken as he had been before Neverland.

Pan groaned and squirmed away from Felix hand. His chest, clean and smooth and hairless without a single scratch except the wound, bounced up and down as his breath grew more panicked. Felix was helping him and he had no idea why and that scared him more than ever. He had never been used to kind feelings or help, unless there was a catch. Pans eyes was no longer a lightning green thunder, they were a dull pale forest green, like a spot of nature that had died centuries ago. As Felix cleaned his wound, he grasped at the bed frame and swallowed down some blood.

"Felix.." Pan breathed out his name, again only a word, something to cling to, because right now Pans mind was somewhere else than the room they were in.

"Deep breathes, Pan" He said as he finished cleaning it and ripped some of the sheet of the bed and used it to tie around Pan's chest and the wound. "You're gonna be okay.." Felix wiped the blood off his face with his sleeve. "Go to sleep, you need to rest this off" He said as he stood but when he was about to exit the room, Pan reacted fast, faster than a normal human.

He might be mortal, but he was still a magical creature, nothing could change that. His hand grabbed Felix and his eyes showed no other emotion than panic. He tried asking Felix to stay but he couldn't speak, instead he just coughed again but he held a firm grip on Felix hand, compelling him to stay at his side as he shook his head slightly. Felix looked down at Pan with an unreadable expression. He didn't say anything, but eventually he sighed and sat down on the bed with his back to the wall. He knew he should hate him, but he couldn't. Pan had saved his life when he took him to Neverland, so wasn't it only fair that he could take that life back whenever he wanted? Pans hand didn't loose its grip on Felix hand, but his eyes drifted away again to somewhere else. In his mind he was back in Neverland with Felix and the boys. He could see them dancing, singing, having fun around the fire, Pan playing his flute and Felix watching over them all as always. A small smile grew on his face but his chest and face was growing more pale. He seemed smaller now, lying there hurt as he was. But then something changed and all Peter saw was a dead island, no boys, music or fire. And no Felix. His hand gripped tighter and his breath grew strained as he started shaking.

" No no no no..." He started mumbling to himself and shaking his head. He needed Felix.Felix snapped his head up and looked at Pan. "Hey, breathe" He rose and sat on the bed instead. He gently shook him as he remembered something he stole from Bae's bag when they caught him . He reached into his inner pocket and grabbed a small bottle. He opened it and brought it to Pan's lips. "Drink this.". It was a healing potion that Baelfire had taken from his father's castle and used to heal the gunshot wound.

Pan shook his head again and kept mumbling to himself, his vision of a dead Neverland growing stronger in his mind. His nails dug into Felix hand and drew blood and he didn't hear a word Felix said or felt the bottle on his lips.

"Goddamnit" Felix mumbled under his breath, as he put some of the potion on his own lips and leaned down to catch Peter's lips.

He could feel the pain in his chest again - not because he hated it, but because he could never hate this. He hated himself, for being so dependent on someone who wouldn't think twice about killing him for their own advantage. Pans breath stopped and his eyes flashed a bit before he blinked. The potion spread through his body quickly and already worked its way through the gash in his body, which meant Pan returned to his senses. And felt Felix lips on his own. They were cold and calloused while his own were already warm again and perfect. Pan weakly lifted his hand and put it on Felix neck. He was still weak, so it was not a push, just a touch but at the same time he didn't want Felix to move. Pan liked the feeling, Felix lips on his own. It would be a lie if he hadn't often looked at Felix in a different way than innocent back on Neverland but he never did anything about it. Instead now, he just closed his hand around Felix hair and breathed into the other boys mouth. Felix felt Pan's hand in his hair and knew the potion worked. He finally gathered all of his willpower just to stop kissing him and he quickly averted Pan's gaze as he stood.

"Rest.". He didn't know what to do with himself, and he didn't know what would come next.

Would Pan rip his hear out again? (How was he even alive right now?) Was Pan willing to kill him, again, to return his power? Felix kind of wish that he would, because then he wouldn't have to deal with the pain in his chest that seemed to have taken a permanent root in his heart. Pans hand fell down on the bed again and he looked at Felix back.

"Thank you Felix" his voice was soft. And extremely tired. And his eyes closed before he got to say anything else, drifting off to a deep dreamless sleep.

Felix looked at Pan for a short time and then sighed. He thought about leaving Pan here, and go out and find another home. But he didn't. Instead he sat down in a chair next the bed and laid his head in his hands. he sat in this chair until Peter woke up, not drifting to sleep once. Pans body jolted and he sat up in the bed panting, looking around in the room and finding Felix.

"Your still here." It wasn't a question, it was a statement and Pan had no clue why Felix would ever help him. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and leaned against the wall, a hand over his chest "My head hurts like hell.." He groaned and looked at his bare chest, clean, except from the now closed scar "How?”

"I took a potion from Baelfire before he knocked me out back in Neverland.." Felix said as he stood. He handed Pan the rest of the potion. "Drink the rest." Felix loyalty didn't seem to have faltered much, but he didn't look at Pan with blind trust anymore; now it was more of a i-don't-care-if-you-do-it-again-because-you're-all-i-have-anyway kinda look. Pan downed the potion and threw away the bottle. He crossed his hands in his lap and looked at Felix with that piercing stare.

"Please don't look at me like that Felix. Your not a lost puppy dog" Pan huffed.

Perhaps he was a bit mean considering everything he had put Felix through, but Pan never Felix would stand up to him if he pushed his limits. Felix didn't seem to be surprised by the comment. He just looked at him with an unreadable expression and ignored it.

"How do we get back to Neverland?" He didn't seem to have the fire that he did before, or maybe he was just to numb to let it burn right now. Pan sighed and looked at the ceiling again. "I don't know yet Felix. A portal, a bean" he shrugged "Does it really matter? I'm not going back there alone" Pan said with a fierce voice, convinced Felix would leave him the second he was completely healed. "I said 'we', Pan" Felix said as he looked at him. "We can find new lost boys before we go back". He then turned his gaze out the window. The forest here seemed so.. dead, compared to Neverland, and he hated it. Hated this world. He sighed.

Pan stood from the bed and paced around a bit. "We? You actually want to go back there with me?" His accent made everything seem more boyish but his expression and the tone he spoke in made it clear he was extremely confused.

"Neverland is my home." Felix said as he looked back at Pan. "And I could never live in a world like this anyway, we both know I don't fit in anywhere but Neverland". He face was expressionless, but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. "We should raid Rumple's shop, he must have one of those beans you used to get to Neverland the first time you got there" Pan stared at Felix for a few moments before nodding "I think that's an excellent idea Felix."

He walked towards the door, but staggered a bit in his walk and supported himself by the door frame, catching his breath without looking at Felix. He never liked letting anyone see him when he was vulnerable even though Felix wasn't the worst person who could have seen it Felix sighed and went over to Pan.

"Stay here and rest, I'll go get it" he said as he lead Peter back to the bed. "I'll be back before sunrise." he said without granting Pan another glance as he walked out.

Pan almost said something to Felix but changed his mind. He closed his eyes and drifted off back to sleep again, not bothering to put on his tunic. He dreamt of going back to Neverland with Felix and everything would be okay but in Pans world that wasn't going to happen. Felix was going to leave and of course he would, how couldn't he? At some point Pans body had gotten cold and he started shaking because of the frosty weather. Felix came back a few hours later and stopped when he came in and saw Pan. He sighed and took of his cloak entirely and put it over Peter as a blanket. The lost boy made sure it covered the shivering frame before he sat back down in the chair and let himself drift off. He didn't want to wake Pan, when he so needed his rest. Pan awoke shortly after that, because of the cold and he turned around and looked at Felix sleeping. Then he noticed the cloak and how cold it had gotten and new that Felix would grow cold too if he didn't do something. So Pan stood from the bed and sneaked across the room to were Felix was sitting. He lifted Felix as gently as he could, but Felix was much larger and pan was still weak so it was quiet a struggle to carry him to the bed. None the less it worked and when Pan had placed Felix on the bed he crawled back in next to him. He snuggled up to the larger boys body and fell asleep again, finally warm and with a sort of peace creeping into his mind. Felix woke then Peter lifted him - afterall, it was far from graceful - but he pretended not too. He was too tired, and he would be lying f he said he wasn't cold. He gently put his arm around Peter's smaller frame as he snuggled up to him and went back to sleep. The next morning Felix woke up Pan.

" We need to go, now" He said as he gently shook Peter. "Rumple and the others are on their way over here." Pan groggily woke up and peeked at Felix.

"What? Why are they coming here, do they know we are here?!" Pan rushed out of the bed and grabbed his tunic, pulling it over his head with a whimper because his chest still hurt like hell.

"Rumple must have put a spell on all of his belongings, he know I have the bean" Felix said as he took it from his pocket. "But they don't know you're here, only me" he threw the bean on the floor and the portal opened. He shiftily looked out of the window and saw them in the distance.

"They're coming" Pan looked over his shoulder and cursed before looking back at the portal "Fine. Let's go home then" he looked at Felix with a small smile and reaching out his hand.

It was more than a helping hand, for Pan it was an invitation, a small hope that maybe, just maybe, Felix would take his hand and in time trust him again as he once did. Felix took his hand without hesitation. He jumped in the portal with Pan and reappeared in Neverland while still holding his hand until they hit the ground and fell. He looked back to make sure the portal closed behind them, which it did. Felix then turned around and a small sigh of relief passed his mouth. _I’m home…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its sort of a short chapter, but Pan and Felix kiss and make up and of course there are more chapters to come!  
> Enjoy.  
> -Thank you

Pan got off the ground and looked around. The island seemed gloomy and sad, like an old ruin. But the second Pan came back, everything started to wake up again and Pan smiled widely.  
"She knows we are home Felix" Pan looked at Felix with Christmas lights in his eyes and looked over the ocean. Skull Rock was still there but the hourglass as well as the magic around wasn’t and neither was their camp.  
"It seems like the curse wiped out a lot of things..." Pan mumbled to himself  
Felix snorted. Because yeah, the camp was the most significant loss the curse brought. Not Felix' life or anything. He started walking towards the treehouse he had built for himself to live in when he first came to the island. He really hoped it was still there. Pan followed Felix and grabbed his hand  
"What's up with you? You don't snort at me" Pan raised an eyebrow and seemed puzzled. Of course he knew what was up, but he needed to hear it, he needed to hear Felix fight back. Because Felix not fighting only made it seem as though he thought he didn't matter and in Pans eyes Felix was all that mattered now.  
"I'm just annoyed that we have to start all over" he looked at Pan with an unreadable expression. He knew nothing good would come from him voicing his worries to Pan - he didn't care, so why should Felix? Keeping it to himself made it easier for him to handle the pain. His fire had burned out. "I'm gonna go see if my treehouse is still there"  
Pan lot go if his hand "You do that. I'm going to start creating the camp again" Pan placed his hands on his hips and looked away from Felix but a flinch of hurt crossed his eyes before he turned. Pan knew Felix would never trust him again but that didn't stop it from hurting. Felix sighed and headed towards the treehouse. Only to discover that it was gone, of course. He stares at the empty tree for a while and tears started to prickle at his eyes. His home was gone. The boys were gone. His 'house' was gone. And Pan was.. Well, Pan. Either too proud to talk about it, or indifferent. Pan probably never loved him at all. Maybe he actually never really had a home here, or anywhere. He now let the tears fall freely as he stood and stared at the empty tree. Felix hadn’t cried ever since he was a small child, but it just seemed to flood his eyes.  
Pan had finished recreating their camp down to the last stone, only with his mind of course. He had found Felix quickly but stopped and hit behind a tree when he saw the crying boy. He had only ever seen Felix cry once, and that was when Pan came for him and he realized he was free. Instead of coming out, because Pan didn't know, had never known, how to comfort someone, he softly waved his hand and Felix tree house appeared in its spot, perfect and just as he left it. Except with a few changes. Pan had added a night roof, were Felix could look at the stars when he wanted too and an anvil, where he could make all the weapons he wanted. Pan smiled sadly, knowing all he could do would never be enough, and he disappeared only to reappear in his own tree house at the top of his thinking tree. Felix looked at the tree house, with a surprised look on his face.  
"Pan??" He looked around but didn't see him anywhere. After he went to see the tree house inside he headed towards the thinking tree. He had to know. E had to know how Peter could just toss him aside like that. After centuries of Felix's loyalty never faltering, and after Felix being the only lost boy who refused to give him up. "Pan?!" He looked up towards the tree house and shouted, hoping Pan would hear him.  
Pan heard Felix voice and appeared behind his back, leaning against a tree.  
"Do you like your new and improved tree house? I thought it would be gone and well, you need a place to sleep and stuff, so" Pan gave Felix his crooked smirk but something seemed off because it never reached his eyes. "Is there something else you want? I can make it now if you'd like, before I get started on other projects"  
Felix wasn't startled by Pans appearances - he got used to that long ago.  
"How could you do that?" He tries to keep a blank expression but his eyes gave away the betrayal, hurt and loneliness he felt. "If you had just asked.. I would have given my heart to you.. I always would have.." His expression faltered a little bit every time he spoke "And did you really have to make me believe that you loved me? I know you like your games.. But you also know that you never had to use them on me; I would do ANYTHING for you..!"  
Pan wasn't caught completely of guard, he hadn't expected Felix to last this long. But his words pierced through him like Rumples dagger none the less and he was completely silent for a long time before he manned up.  
"I know you would" his voice was calm, on the surface, but inside him his head was screaming at him to run or disappear but he wouldn't do that anymore, not to Felix.  
"Then why?!" He was no longer trying to hide the storm of emotions he was feeling. Pans indifferent demeanor, which had never bothered him before, now pissed him off beyond belief. He think it might be getting to him now, because it confirms the lack of love Peter has for him. "I have been your most trusted for centuries! I am the only who didn't leave you! I know you're manipulative, but I never thought you would be cruel. At least not to me..." Felix voice grew more and more calm, as if accepting his position of no worth to Pan. Pan shook his head and stared at the ground.  
"I was afraid.." He mumbled silently at Felix and his out burst, wanting to admit everything and still not it would never be enough for Felix. All his life his explanations had been deceit and lies and he knew truly he was a very weak person, but Felix wasn't.  
"Tell me the truth.." Felix was calm now, but the feelings were still in his eyes. "I will still be your loyal, lost boy.. But I need the truth.. Just this once, Peter.." He looked at Pan. "Just tell me how little I matter I'm your big picture.. I need to hear it from your own mouth.."  
Pan shook his head and walked towards Felix "You don't understand, you have always mattered most to me! Almost been the most important thing in my life, always! My big picture never mattered if you weren't in it I just..." Pan stopped and seemed lost again "I was scared. I knew that if I asked you to give me your heart you would have done exactly that, because you don't think your worth anything, and you are worth so incredibly much. If I took your heart for myself, I would never hear you say the word that would break my heart and that was yes. Yes to ripping out your own heart for me. If I did it myself I would never have my own heart broken. Which is selfish but selfish is everything I know Felix." Pan sounded exasperated but he stopped and stared at the ground again  
Felix looked at Pan with a surprised expression. Was this another game? He just seemed so honest? Did he really mean any of that? Felix looked Pan in the eyes and his eyes widened even more. He really does mean it. He couldn't find the words to finish his sentence, so instead he stepped towards Pan with long steps and Pan must have thought that he was about to hit him. But he didn't; he simply put a hand behind Peters head as pulled him into a searing kiss. It was supposed to express all these things he couldn't put into words: fright, anger, confusion, loyalty and love. Pan took half a step backwards expecting Felix to fight him, but when Felix crashed their mouths together he froze. It didn't take long for him to cower under Felix touch, and he wrapped his arms around Felix neck, moaning into his mouth. It was a frustrated noise, filled with longing and sadness and it only made Pan crush himself closer to Felix body, even though he was so much smaller. Felix wrapped his arms around Pans waist and pulled him as close as he could; afraid that he might leave him, or lose him. Felix could still feel a small amount of pain in his chest; he wasn't all ready to trust him blindly again. He let his hands slip into Peters hair instead and gently tugged at the brown locks.  
Pan moaned silently again when Felix tugged his hair and he clawed at Felix neck, as if they weren't already as close as it gets. Pan ran his tongue over Felix lips, daring him too open his mouth and let him in. As of now, Pan knew Felix was still doubtful, but he figured this to be enough. If it was enough for Felix it was enough for him "I will make it up to you for the rest of my life.." He breathed against Felix mouth, and he meant it. Pan would be or do anything Felix wanted for as long as it took to gain his trust again. Felix shivered at Pans words and the sheer honesty of them. He has never seen this side of him before, hell, he doesn't think anyone have. He opened his mouth and allowed Peters tongue access. He would get there, eventually. he would come to trust Peter again, when everything was back to the way it was before here in Neverland. When everything was once again peaceful. Someday, Peter was gonna feel like his home again.  
Pan ran is tongue over Felix', tasting him and stalling the moment to make it last. He tightened his grip at Felix neck and wrapped one of his legs around Felix waist. He bit slightly in Felix lower lip and ran a finger over his jaw. Pan had always wondered about Felix and himself, but again never dared to do a thing. Had he known Felix felt this way he would have done something centuries ago. But he didn't mind this change in event, even though it was triggered by the biggest mistake of his life. The fear of losing Felix had been even greater than when he gave up his own son. Felix gently grabbed Pans thigh and held his leg at his waist. He let out a moan as Peter but his lip. He then stopped kissing him to run a finger over Pans lips.  
"We'll get there.." Felix looked Peter in the eyes "but we should focus on making Neverland a home again first.." He moved his fingers from his lips to the back of his head as he spoke  
Pan licked his lips, looking at Felix'. It had never been easy for Pan, having the ever lasting mind of a hormonal teenage boy with immense power, to hold himself back and it took all his self restraint to not rip Felix shirt off. He nodded and looked down at the ground before kissing Felix again "What ever you say" he let go of Felix neck again, his breath still short and fast  
Felix was a little flustered, too. But he wasn't ready to give completely in to Pan just yet. "Yeah.. A little kissing won't hurt tho.." He said as he gently gripped Pans hair and kissed him again.  
Pan smiled under Felix kiss and as gently as he could muster he wrapped his arms around Felix waist, nothing fast or hard, just to hold him again and he gave in to Felix kisses once more, happy with what ever he could get or hope to get from his favorite lost boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Pan have a heart-to-heart with each others after Pan finally gets enough of waiting for Felix. (Hes a shitface, I know, but adorable none the less!)

Felix refused Pan anything but kisses and snuggles for a very long time, until they had found new lost boys and rebuild everything. Pan was never known for being patient, and he was tired of always getting a no from Felix. Felix was now sitting with one of the new boys, who was about the same size as him while the others danced around the fire. Pan was walking around the bonfire, playing his flute like the old days. But something about his song had changed, and it seemed more flat and not as vibrant and magical as before the curse. He was staring blankly into the fire, not noticing the boys around him until one of them by accident hit him over his waist with his club. The song stopped and so did all the boys. They all stared at pan and the boy, who looked as if he had just killed his best friend, was the most frightened of them all. But something happened that no one expected. Pan hit the boy over his head with his flute.

"You idiot, watch your step." He pushed the boy back to the others and started playing again. Then he let go of the flute and it hung in the air by it self, playing, while pan himself walked out of the camp and all the way to Dead Mans Peak where he sat down and stared out over the ocean. Felix rose from his seat, took his club and followed Pan. When he found him on Dead Mans Peak, he sat down beside him.

"What’s the matter?". Felix laid the club down beside him and looked at Pan. He put a hand on Pans head petted his hair and patiently waited for his answer. Pan didn't say anything, at all. He just stared out over the ocean as if Felix wasn't there. He felt Felix hand in his hair and snapped his eyes open, slapping away Felix hand. He laid down on the edge flat on his stomach and sighed.

"I know that I can never repay you for what I did Felix, but I can take your torture anymore" Pans voice was as clear as the stars above their heads, but he sounded defeated and tired.

Felix crooked an eyebrow. "Torture? What are you talking about?" He sighed as he looked at Pan. "Is this about me telling you no?" He laid down beside Pan In the same manner as him, and ignored his action of slapping Felix's hand away. "I told you from the start that we had to make this a home again.." He said as he looked up the stars. "And it is now, Peter"

Pan shook his head "Your wrong. It might seem the same, but it's a lie. It's all lies. Our boys are gone Felix, betrayed me and went home. Just like I betrayed you" Pan didn't move one inch and he didn't look at Felix. "This isn't home anymore, I ruined that." He briefly looked at Felix, Pans eyes showing nothing, no emotion, just a withering dead green. "And it's okay, I get it. I would have acted just like you. I deserve it. And you deserve something better, so you should go back to that boy you were talking with, I think he likes you. " He got on his feet again and smiled briefly, a shadow of his old cocky smile before jumping off the cliff and flying away from the peak. Just after he flew away a few tears fell but he managed to stop them. He didn't even deserve crying over Felix or his lost home because now he was just as lost on the island as the boys had been before he found them. Felix quickly rose to his feet. He sighed as he flew away and took out a small bottle with pixie dust and flew after him. He knew he were going to his thinking tree, where else would he go? Pan was faster than him, so he couldn't quiet keep up. He landed in Pans treehouse in the thinking tree and walked inside. "Peter.."  
Pan was on his bed, a beautifully carved wooden bed, with a big soft fur wrapped around half his body. He pretending to be asleep, as he had done a lot these days, soundly as ever and his breath calm. His tunic was on his chair and his boots besides it. Felix took of his cloak, shirt and shoes and laid down on the bed beside him.

"I know you're not sleeping, Peter" He took his arms around Peters waist and held him close. "You idiot, you are my home.. Storybrook could be my home too, if you were there.." He said as he kissed the top of Peter's hair "I forgave you the moment I saw you lying on the ground in the forest.. And maybe you should let myself decide who I deserve, and who I am happy with, okay?" In these moments Felix talked more than he had collectively talked for about three months in general, which in the back of his mind Pan found amusing. Pan curled closer to the wall, looking as small as ever.

"Go away Felix..." He mumbled into the wall, but his was straying from its usual force as if he'd been crying which he had. He didn't want Felix to leave but he also knew that he had been Pan for to long to know how to function without being cruel or cunning or mischievous. He curled his up under his chest and buried his head in the soft fur, trying to hide his betraying red eyes from the boy behind him.

"Peter.." Felix sighed and gently pulled Peter up against him so his head was on his chest. He knew Peter wanted him to stay, because if he didn't he wouldn't be able to pull him towards him. "I love you Peter, and I know you" he said as he looked down at him "I know who you are, and I know that you think I deserve better" He petted his as he spoke "But you are the only one I want, okay? And I like your dark sides, too"

Pan huffed, but he turned around and crept his hand up to place it on Felix chest. "I don't have any other sides Felix, you know that. Never had, never will" Pan mumbled against Felix chest. It was a nice thought, Felix thinking he was better than he was but Pan had never understood the boys blind faith in him.  
"I'm still sorry for what I did and I'm still going to repay you for it for the rest of my life but I stand by my words, that you faith in me is misplaced and you should find someone else" his voice cracked at the last sentence and he tried to cover it with a cough.

Felix smiled a little bit. "If you only had bad sides, you wouldn't let me go Peter" he gently rolled Peter on his back and straddled him. He crossed his arms as he looked own on him. "Insecurity isn't a good look on you, and you can't make me leave you anyway" Felix leaned down and gently caught Peter's lips with his own as he tangled his hands in his hair. He would never leave Peter, even if he asked him too.

Pan made a small whimpering noise as he lifted his head and pressed his own lips against Felix before letting his head drop again, with a small smile. 

"I'm never insecure, I'm Peter Pan" his smile soon dropped. "I don’t see what you see in me." Pan had never in his entire life, not to Felix or anyone else, let on that he thought he wasn’t worth much. His cocky attitude and narcissism had never shown anything but his love for himself but now he allowed Felix to have a small glimpse of who he was underneath all his drama.

Felix looked a little surprised. "Peter.." He smiled a little. "You're bloody Peter Pan, okay? You gave me, and all those other boys a home, you saved us" he gave Peter a kiss and continued. "You've got the world at your feet" and then he kissed Peter again.

Pan smiled a bit under Felix kiss and ran a hand through Felix dirty hair "Whenever did you become so sappy? What happened to my fierce, cold warrior?" Pan tugged a bit on Felix left ear and smiled a bit again, something reminding Felix of Pans old smile, the teasing one. 

Felix laughed "And when did you become so insecure and soft? It's scaring me into sappiness" He smiled down at Pan and leaned down to kiss him again. His hands were on each side of Pan's head for leverage.

Pan snorted against Felix mouth and bit his lip "Dont get cocky with me Felix" He placed his hands on Felix' lower back and held him tight as he kissed him. Right in this moment, a small spark seemed to return to Pans heart, for better or worse. Felix wasn’t innocent himself, he shared Pans love for violence and brutality, but that was because Felix had been there for almost as long a time as Pan, and the real worlds rules didn’t apply on Neverland. They had lived under their own rules for a very long time, and it had changed them both. Pans spark was of course only the path back to being his old self, but this time it wouldn’t involve ripping Felix heart out. He would never do that again, at least not to Felix.

Felix let a small moan escape as Peter bit his lip .He smiled into the kiss. He could feel Pan returning to himself, which was all Felix wanted - he loved him as the dominant, manipulative, little prick that he was. He tangled his hands in Peter’s hair and pulled teasingly. The boys was probably wondering where they were, but to honest, he couldn’t give two shits. They were new; they would eventually have to learn that Pan couldn't always be there to pamper them. Pan ran his hands over Felix bare back, feeling every scar he ever got and smiling because scars or not, Felix was perfect in his eyes. He wrapped his legs around Felix waist and kissed his way from Felix lips to his neck, were he nibbled his way down, leaving small marks and bruises. But then he suddenly froze and looked as if he was listening to something, or focusing on something Felix couldn’t see or hear. Felix let out a shudder as Pan kissed down his neck, but the feeling stopped when Pan did. 

"Peter?” He looked down at Pans face. "Who is it?" he looked a little worried, as Peter didn't answer him. Felix knew Pan was sensing something, he just couldn’t figure out what. Was he sensing something dangerous? Was somebody entering the island? Pan was silent for a few more minutes before a glorious smile grew on his face.

" How fun!" He rolled around so he was on top of Felix and he smiled down at him "We have new inhabitants on Neverland. I didn’t sense them before, because they live at mermaid cove and you know how I promised to stay out of the mermaids business if they spied for me." Pan looked around his tree house and in a matter of seconds he was fully dressed and so was Felix. He smiled a bit before bowing down and kissing Felix again, lingering at his lips.

"We have to go see them Felix, we have to....Greet, our new guests" A dangerous flare light up his eyes and he winked at Felix. What Pan meant by that, and always meant, was that no one on Neverland got to stay or leave unless he wanted to, and greeting new guest was only a fun experience for the Lost Boys, never for the guests

"Hm? heh" Felix smirked and stole another kiss from Pan before standing up. It seemed he had his Peter Pan back. "I'll go get the boys ready." He took his club from the floor and swung it over his shoulder. "I'm out of pixie dust, give a lost boy a lift?" He smirked a little bit. "Who are whose new guests?"

Pan tightened his leather straps and his boots a bit more before walking to the door. The tree house were very high and of course; Felix couldn’t fly whenever he wanted too like Pan. Pan looked at Felix and smiled again, his magic flailing around with excitement " Indians. I have no idea how they got here and I really want to find out." He walked over to Felix, with a seductive look in his eyes and ran a finger over Felix lips "What are you gonna do for a ride Felix?"

Felix smirked a little and played along with Peter's game, as he always did. "Whatever you want me too" he knew about Pan's love for obedience and was always willing to obey him, just like Peter liked. He kissed Pan's finger as it moved over his lips, and smiled. Pan poked Felix mouth with a large grin, before he pushed Felix out the door and looked at him while he fell. Pan just waited in the door way and a few moments before Felix would have hit the ground; he caught the hem of his shirt and placed him safely on the jungle floor. Then he rustled some pixie dust from a small vial over Felix head and grinned from his place a few feet above the ground "Are you coming or not, slow poke".

Felix didn't even look scared as Peter pushed him; he was certain he would catch him. "Yes, Pan" he smirked as he flew after him towards the camp. His trust was completely back in Peter, and the pain in his chest was gone. Even though Peter was a little prick, he couldn't help but love him the way he always had; unconditionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making such a sappy chapter, but the idea of Felix getting under Pans skin (and his give 'em hell attitude) really appeals to me. And the gross connection between the title and the last word just adds to the whole puke parade!~ I hope you enjoyed it, there is much more to come.  
> -Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying some battle and a relaxing day at the beach can do wonders for the relationship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for this (very) delayed chapter. I don't even have a valid excuse except for a buttload of school work.

Your family are people, you can depend,

If you get in trouble, they shall defend.

They are the one's that understand,

Always willing to give you a hand.

 

Your family, you should always cherish,

Without them you would probably perish.

Your connection with them is very deep,

If something happens, together you weep.

 

You family can help, your confidence build,

With their love and support, you'll feel fulfilled.

Just don't forget to show your appreciation,

That will strengthen your relation.

 

Pan hovered far up in the air, not bothering to wait for Felix who eventually caught up with him. Beneath them was Mermaid Cove. Some the mermaids were out swimming and the others laying on the beach. At the far end of the cove, where about a dozen pointy tents and Indians were all roaming the place and building their new home. Pan huffed. 

 "How rude. Cutting down my trees and building a camp, when they haven’t even greeted their host yet… What say we throw them a little surprise party?" He grinned at Felix and flew to the ground again.

"Should I get the boys first?" He said as he landed beside Peter. His club hung over his shoulder as it usually did. He looked through the bushes and into the Indian camp. How did they even arrive here?

Pan nodded "Go get them, tell the archers to find their usual spots and get the rest to hide at the edge of the jungle next to the camp. I want you all to surround them and then you come straight back to me Felix." Pan seemed to wonder too, about their new guests. But of course, he had been momentarily deprived of his powers and that meant Neverland had been open for anyone who came across it. There were alot of canoes, so he assumed that they had sailed here as the pirates did. Felix nodded and flew off towards the boys' camp. He came back roughly five minutes later.

 "The boys are in position, they are awaiting your signal" he looked from Peter and into the Indian camp again. "Are you gonna let them stay or should we kill them?"

Pan shook his head. "I think this will be good fun for the boys. There isn't much to do around here except when Hook and his crew visits or when some sorry soul happen to think it’s a deserted island. This will give away for some interesting new games" Pan smiled at Felix, one of his eyebrows raised and his crooked smile gleaming again as it had before. "Let me handle this, I'll call on you soon." Pan said and then he disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the Indian camp, frightening a lot of them walking around. Felix nodded as Pan disappeared. He looked through the bushes and kept an eye on Peter and the Indians. He didn’t know how these Indians got here, and that annoyed him. What if was a trap? Pan walked around the middle of their camp before he stopped and let his arms hang loosely at his waist.

 "Where is your chief??" Pan looked around, screening the faces of the Indians looking at him.

Felix had his club in one hand as he looked at the scene before him. The chief stepped out of a tent and looked at Peter with both hesitation and dominance. He only looked like a white boy to him; he didn't yet know the powers Peter had in his possession. Pan glared a little at him.

 "Are you in charge here?" he asked calmly, sizing up the man in front of him.  The chief nodded, eyes wandering up and down Pan and deciding, wrongly, that he wasn't any threat. Pan nodded to himself before gazing at the Indian chief again.

 "Well, this is my island and I didn't receive any notice of newcomers. If you’re planning to stay you should have had the curtesy to ask me for residence first" Pans growing smile was as sweet as honey but his eyes burned almost acid green. The chief laughed short and spoke to Pan in a ragged English.

 "Nature is for all, and you are one person and still a child. We need not ask you for anything"

Pan nodded and rubbed a hand over his chin "Is that so?" The Indians around him snickered at what they thought was just a small kid but that was about to change. Pan snapped his fingers and vines from the dark jungle crawled out and grabbed several members of the chief’s tripe, resulting in screams of panic and jumbled yells.

 "Are you going to reconsider, chief?" Pan looked at the Indian, who now knew that something was up with the boy, but still not grasping the seriousness of the situation. At the edge of the jungle, Felix snorted at the chief’s words.. This idiot was digging his own grave. The boys was about to run out to Pan, But Felix raised his hand and they stayed back. Peter hadn't given the signal yet; hadn't called for them. He just continued to follow the scene unfold before him.

The chief walked up to Pan and his eyes never left the boys. "I know not what sort of demon you are, boy,  but you are outnumbered. Release my people or we will make you" The chief grew more and more wary alongside Pans growing smirk. Pan leaned in at whispered in the chiefs ear "This is my island, adult, and you just made the wrong decision." Pan suddenly disappeared from the chief’s gaze and appeared behind him with a raised hand and fierce voice "Come on boys!" He smirked at the chief, who realized now that Pan wasn’t alone. Felix smirked and stepped out of the bushes with his club over his shoulders as the boys came running out with their weapons in hand. He looked towards Peter for further instructions as he approached the chief. The young children of the tripe started crying and screaming as they hid behind their parents. Pan took a step back, to stand besides Felix and he discretely placed a hand on Felix back. He leaned in so the chief couldn’t hear him talking.

 "I want you to take over from here Felix. Don’t kill them, but make it clear this is our island okay?" Pan smiled at him and winked at a small kid, who’s mother quickly hid him behind her back

"Understood, Pan" he said as he smirked at the chief and took the club from his shoulder and now held it in his hand by his waist. He walked towards the chief who immediately stepped backwards and ended up falling on his ass. Felix lifted his club over his head as if he was about to hit the chief, but he hit it down in the ground right beside his ear. The other lost boys kept the chiefs warriors away as he did so. He then kneeled over the chief.

 "This is Pan's island, you are only alive now because he wants you to be" He smirked and the chief looked frightened. "You should show him some respect."

The chief yelled something at his people and they all took up arms and ran at the boys. Pan only smiled at them, this was nothing they couldn’t handle, it was a brawl and his boys were faster and stronger than the Indians. The fight evolved and Pan laughed when some of his boys got hit, because they were stupid enough to gloat over some Indian they knocked out. But most of all he kept an eye on Felix, the way he moved and he bit his lip. Despite Felix height, he was graceful in his steps and his reflexes were as fast as ever. Never once did he get hit and Pan just kept staring at him. The Indians soon after gave up and retreated to their tents, but the chief made it clear this wasn’t over, which was Pans intention from the beginning. Pan just kept staring at Felix, long after the fight was over.

After the fight Felix walked over to the boys that were hit and examined the wounds. "You'll live, idiots, don't gloat in the middle of a fight" He sighed as he helped one of the smaller one to his feet. He then swung the club back over his shoulder and turned towards Pan. Was he staring at him this whole time?? He smirked a little as he walked back to Peter. "What now, Pan?" He never called him Peter in front of the boys, for good reason. He might be Pans right hand man, but they needed to sustain some sort of superiority concerning Pan in front of his boys.

Pan seemed to wake up from his little peep show and he looked around at the boys and the ravaged Indian camp.

 " Well. I say it’s a fight well won, so I think we should all go down to the mermaid cove and you can all wash yourselves." Hooing and cheers spread through the boys like wildfire, it wasn’t often they were allowed to go to the shore. Not because they were never allowed to play, they did that all the time, but mermaid cove was a place Pan had made a deal with the mermaids to keep his eyes away from, so he couldn’t keep track of his boys and what the mermaids might do or not do to them. Pan grinned and walked off against the shore, dragging Felix with him. The rest of the boys were already gone, ran like the wind.

Felix grinned as he went with Pan. "It's been a long time since you let anyone set foot there, what about the mermaids?" He didn't seem at all worried about them, just curious. "You know, some of these boys are in the age where they might find them interesting, that can cause trouble"

Pan snorted "The mermaids already know I'm coming, I talked with them yesterday. The clearest water are their shoreline, and I promised them they could have the next badge of pirates that venture here. Besides, if some of the boys are stupid enough to challenge a mermaid, they deserve whatever comes their way", Pan decided and then he, very lightly, grabbed a hold of Felix hand. It was behind his back of course, if some of the boys looked back and saw them it would be rather hard to explain.

Felix let a small smile spread across his lips. "Fair point" He looked at Pan and then forward again. "What do we do if Rumple and Swan come for you?" He looked at the boys playing. "Do you have enough strength to stop them again?"

Pan sat down in the sand and looked at the boys "If they come back to this island, it won’t be like last time. If they challenge me again there will be no game and no mercy" Pans eyes darkened and he looked over the ocean before running a hand over his heart, were there now was a permanent scar. The magic from his son’s blade had made an epic impact and he bore the scar as a constant reminder of his failure against Felix and his boys. His mood lightened again "But let’s not talk about that right now Felix. You should go join the boys, you smell like wet dog" Pan dramatically held a hand over his nose

Felix laughed "You know I don't like to play alone" He smirked a little and looked challenging at Pan. "How about you join me? I promise I'll let you win" He smiled teasingly as he stripped from all his clothes except his breeches and walked towards the water.

Pan huffed and stood up again "Let me win? Arrogant bastard.." Pan grumbled to himself and then smirked. With a flick of his hand, a gust of wind knocked Felix of his feet and made him smack down on the ground on his face. Pan walked over his back without stepping on him and winked at him. Some of the boys saw the whole thing and busted out laughing. Felix, who was normally so scary and silent as a mouse, was laying in the sand in his undergarments and his face dirty and wet. Pan took of his tunic and laughed alongside the other boys, before looking at the lot of them. "What say we make this more interesting?" He raised his hand, and alongside the movement, a large cliff with stone steps formed, bending over the ocean. Alot of the boys ran up the stairs and started daring each other to do stupid tricks. Pan sighed "I think some of them have a death wish Feli..." He looked at his side, were Felix wasnt and then he looked down " Oh..thats right" He grinned

"Uff!" Felix lifted his head and spit out sand. He couldn't help but laugh along - if that had been anyone other than Pan he would he busted his head open with his club. But he couldn't stay mad at Peter, never Peter. He stood and rubbed his jaw "Damnit Pan" he laughed as he walked down to the water.

Pan grabbed his arm and pulled him the other way " Oh no you dont, you are doing exactly the same as everyone else today." Pan pulled Felix all the up the stairs, were there were still a few boys left. He walked to the cliff side and looked down "Well, Felix, are you jumping or not?" Pan gave him a daring look and the boys were all quiet, watching the stand-off between Pan and his right hand man.

Felix smirked. "Well" he looked down "You should know that I ain't afraid of heights no more" He gave Pan a small seductive smile that the boys didn't catch up on and then he jumped without any hesitation. He landed as a canon ball - the most childish move he had made in centuries.

Pan snickered alongside his boys, enjoying seeing Felix having fun again. Then Pan picked up some of the smaller ones who where still afraid of heights as Felix mentioned, and to harden them, not to be cruel, he cast them off the cliff. When they had landed they where all very eager to try again, but the running up and down the stairs seemed to wear them out, so Pan spread a little pixie dust over the lot of them, so they could fly up. It was very rare, even rarer than letting them swim in the ocean, that Pan shared the pixie dust, so many of them were convinced that this day, with the fight and the dust and the swimming, was the best day so far in their new life. Pan looked down but he couldn’t find Felix anywhere, so instead of flying he jumped of the cliff, head first and gracefully breached the ocean surface.

Felix sat on a stone that was so close to the cliff that Pan didn't see it. He watched Pan search for him and snickered. He sat with his legs crossed ans his hair dripping water. He pushed the back from his eyes as he continued to watch Pan.

Pan pulled the leg of one of the kids, making his head fall under water and spurting out bubbles, while looking for Felix in the cluster of children. His eyes grew more and more panicked, as Felix could see, and thoughts about death and drowning crossed his mind a few times. He swam closer to the cliff to get a better vintage point, but still he couldnt find Felix "Goddamnit Felix, where are you..." Pan grumbled to himself as he treaded water.

Felix whistled. "Is it me you're looking for?" He smiled a little apologetic as he went in the water and swam over to Pan. "I'm fine" He said as he gently placed a hand on Peters lower back under the water, so the boys woulnd't see. "You worry too much."

Pan sighed a bit, in relief, before splashing water at Felix' face. "I worry just the right amount, I wouldn’t know if a mermaid found you attractive and swam off with you" Pan teased and smiled at the warm hand he felt under the water. One of the lost boys fell right on his stomach besides them and they could both hear his yelp, even when he was underwater. Pan sighed in exasperation "I really do believe some of them are idiots Felix."

"Well" Felix said as he looked at the boy. "I do believe we're all idiots" he smirked as another boy fell from the cliff and landed on the other boy. They started fighting halfheartedly but it quickly turned into a water fight and the rest of the boys joined in.

Pan turned sideways to Felix, but still kept close to him. Of course he knew that his boys would never cross him, but they didn’t have to know what was going on between Pan and Felix. They were boys, Pan and Felix were teenagers and even though they were only 6 years older at max, the gab between kid and teen was still big. Pan nodded " Idiots.." He mumbled to himself. Then he grinned at Felix "Watch this" He turned again and flicked his finger under water. The breeches of one of the boys was pulled off and he turned around to the boy behind him and smacked him in the face. The water fight soon turned into an all-on-all out war. Felix laughed and decided to place himself back on his rock, having never been the most eager one to play games like these. He did like watching though, it was nice to see the people he cared about having a good time. His eyes soon found Peter, and they didn't leave him. Peter was back to his own self, and god had Felix missed him.

Pan was soon overrun with many of the smaller boys, all scared. Pan didn’t understand why until he saw some of the mermaids returning from one of their many voyages. Pan huffed and pushed them away, but there were some of the really small kids that stuck to him like glue. They had never seen a real mermaid before, and from what Pan had told them, they weren’t nice. Pan tried staying afloat but it didnt work, so he used his magic to keep him up right. He looked annoyed at Felix "Some help, please, before I smack each and everyone of them?"

Felix smirked a little as he went in the water and took one of the small boys up to sit on his shoulder and the other two under his arms, and walked out of the water with them. He then dropped them in the sand. "The mermaids won't hurt you, but you still have to stay away from them, understood?" They nodded in response and Felix turned back towards Pan.

Pan was far out in the ocean, surrounded by mermaids. He often talked with them, about news from other realms, because Neverland was the only place he was all-seeing. But that didn’t make him any less curious. He smiled a few times and nodded twice as much, soaking in the gossip the mermaids had for him. Then he lifted his hand and so did one of the other mermaids, and Pan let a handful of black pearls Neverpearls fall into her hand. Neverpearls were extremely rare, but of course Pan could imagine a bucket full up in no time. The mermaids used them for their own magic, fx travelling across realms. The mermaid and Pan nodded at each other and he swam back to the shore

Felix let a small curious smile spread across his face as he observed Peter. "Any news?" He said and the boys was already getting dressed so they weren't paying attention to neither Felix or Pan.

Pan shrugged “Same old. A few pirates here and there, someone’s fighting a big war in the enchanted forest or something." Pan looked at Felix and then at the boys "We should expect a pirate ship in the next few days or so. " Pan moved closer to Felix, his shoulder against the other boys. "Are the boys done acting like morons?"

"For now, yes" Felix looked at the boys and then back to Peter. "Is it Hook we're expecting? Or someone new?" The boys started going back towards the camp with their weapons in hand and talked and laughed as they went.

Pan was already dry, by magic of course, but his hair was sprawled out and covered some of his face due to the saltiness of the water. "Its not Hook, but they’ve been here before. Miralda recognized the crew. They probably think if they come back with more weapons they can defeat us" Pan mentioned the mermaid she gave the pearls to and then he made a move to get off the ground

Felix nodded. "Okay, shall I welcome them then they come?" got dressed as he spoke and swung his club over his soldier. Felix always "welcomed" people to the island, because that was part of Pans dirty work which he didn't bother doing. Felix didn't mind, in fact he kind of liked it.

Pan shook his head "I promised the mermaids they could have them. If they make it past them, which I highly doubt, you can have your way with them" Peter smiled and brushed a hand over Felix cheek. He grabbed his tunic and began pulling it over his head again, getting ready to go back to the camp to feed the rascals disguised as kids.

Felix nodded "Fair enough". He looked at Peter as he put on his shirt and smirked. "You know.." He said as he put his hands on Peter waistline before he got the chance to close the tunic. "I think they're gonna grow on you.. someday" he said as he leaned in and kissed Peters jaw.

Pan tilted his head a bit, giving Felix a clear access to his neck. He smirked a bit "Who, the half brains running through dream shade right now without knowing?" Pan closed his eyes a bit at the touch of Felix lips against his skin.

"Yeah, you should probably go save them" Felix mumbled teasingly as he kissed down Peter's neck and sucked a mark into the skin over his collarbone. He made sure to place it where the other boys wouldn't be able to see it of course. He let his hands wandered over Peter's chest as he continued to nibble over Pan's neck and collarbone. Pan nodded, a fragment of a movement and his arms were hanging loosely from his shoulders.

 "Mhm.." He murmured, he hadn't even heard a word Felix had just said because his mind was busy with keeping himself steady.

Felix smirked and let his fingers ghost over Peter's nipples as he captured his lips with his own. He was teasing him, since they both knew they had to go take care of the boys that was stupid enough to cut themselves on dream shade. He let his fingers travel down Peter's torso and the outline of his navel. Pan breathed a small moan against Felix mouth and wrapped his arms around Felix back, even though Felix was a great deal taller. Pan pressed his body against Felix and then growled in frustration. "That fucking idiot...Twigs cut himself" Pan held his mouth against Felix lips; he wasn't really that determined to save that stupid boys life right now, why should he care. If they were stupid enough to get themselves into trouble whenever he wasn’t around, it shouldn’t be necessary for him to come to their aid 24/7.

Felix smirked as he leaned down and kissed Peter just under his left ear. "You should go save him" he said as he gently nibbled at Peter's earlobe and let his hand wander to his lower back. "Can't lose our best archer, now can we?"

Pan almost whimpered under Felix touch and then he charged him and knocked him over, straddling him on the ground. He looked moody and pouted slightly "Your so annoying when you tease, it's not fair" Pan leaned down and dragged Felix in for a soul crushing kiss before he got on his feet with a pant and headed straight for the jungle, without saying anything, and it was clear in the way he walked that he was pissed off and annoyed.

Felix looked after Pan and grinned a little bit. It was nice to think that he was the only one who was allowed to annoy him like that. He got to his feet and walked back to the camp. He was going to make it up to Peter, at some point when the boys wasn't getting themselves killed. He sighed. He was looking forward to then they knew the dangers of the island and learned to take care of themselves.

Pan had grabbed a hold of Twigs shirt and dragged him after him, the other boys staring after Pan and their friend. They were talking about, maybe Pan would kill him for being stupid, would he save him? Would he hurt him? Maybe he would throw Twigs into the Echo Caves and leave him there? Meanwhile, Pan dragged Twigs bag to camp and made him drink some of the water from the spring. Twigs healed from the dreamshade, but soon after he had a large cut on his cheek a result for Pan punching his face. Pan chewed him out, telling him next time he would be left for dead. Twigs nodded and ran back to the other boys, Pan wandering about the camp in a sourly mood. Felix stood by and watched the scene with pan and Twigs.

 "I don't think hurting them yourself will make them loyal" He said as he walked up to Pan. Felix laid a hand on Peter's shoulder "Come on, I wanna show you something.. The boys have stolen food and stored it in a hollow tree." It was usually not something Pan needed to inquire about because Felix always handled the petty things.

Pan shook Felix hand of his shoulder. It wasn’t because he was mad at Felix, he was just pissed off in general but he knew Felix wouldn’t put anything into it. Instead he gave Felix a glare, as if saying 'Well, what is it?' while he crossed his hands over his chest.

Felix gave Peter a dark smile. "You'll see, if you wanna come, that is". He gave Peter a kiss, turned around and started walking. He was pretty sure Peter would come after him eventually, he always was to curious to let anything pass him by and it worked. Pan seemed a bit baffled at first. How did food have anything to do with the smile Felix just pulled of? He waited a few seconds, he was still mad, but he couldn’t contain his curiosity, so eventually he followed.

 "Why would they store food when they can just come to me and I can make it up for them?" Pan wondered out loud, looking at Felix for answers.

"Because I told them we were going on a trip to solve some things out now, so they had to find their own food" He looked at Pan. "Which I of course helped them find so they wouldn't starve or some shit like that". He walked towards his treehouse, which was a while away from the camp.

Pan looked puzzled after Felix " We are going for a trip? What do you mean, you wanna go to the enchanted forest and search for boys or something?" Pan honestly had no idea what Felix was doing because he usually wasn't the surprising type. Pan still followed him to the treehouse

"Well, not really" Felix said as smirked at Peter and climbed up into his tree house. "Come up here" he said as he put his club down on the floor. It was so funny to see the confusing expression Peter was wearing - he normally knew everything that was going on. Pan didn't crawl, he flew, and landed in Felix doorway. He was still slightly annoyed and now even more because of his own ignorance. Pan never liked being in the dark. "I'm here. What." His voice was flat.

"Well" Felix said and sounded like the flat tone didn't bother him at all. He took off his cloak and threw it on a table. "I thought you knew everything" he said as he smirked and walked up to Peter tangled his fingers in his hair as he leaned in close and whispered. "I'm sure you can figure this out too" he said before pulling Peter into a searing kiss.

Pan was just about to make a snarky comment but was taken aback by Felix kiss. He didn't mind one bit though, even though his rage still fueled him. He grabbed a hold of Felix shirt and pulled him closer, locking their bodies together

Pans slender body seemed fragile under Felix, but that was all just visual. With the power of this magic, Pan thought away Felix shirt and away it was, along with his shoes. Pan gave Felix a smirk under his kiss and ran his tongue along Felix jawline

Felix shuddered and leaned his head back to give Peter better access, He removed Peter's belt and placed his hands on Pan's now naked chest. He knew that Pan always needed to be in charge, and that didn't bother him one bit but it was sort of arousing to have Pan whimper under him.

Pan retraced his previous step and wrapped a leg around Felix waist. He kissed Felix shoulder and over his chest before turning his head to him again and smirking "Was this what you wanted to show me?"

Felix smirked and grabbed Peter's ass to hold him up. "Well, some of it" He smiled seductively and kissed the space between Peter's neck and should and sucked a bruise in the silky skin there. He walked towards the bed with Peter in his arms as he continued to kiss and nibble at his skin.

Pan held on tightly and a large grin was plastered all over his face over Felix affections. When Felix sucked a bruise into one of his sensitive spots, the grin was soon replaced by a small moan that slipped out of Pans mouth and he placed a hand over his own mouth. It was sort of embarrassing to make those sounds so loudly, and Felix hadn’t even done that much yet.  He could of course use magic, but that was cheating and Pan was interested in what Felix was up too.

Felix sat on the bed with Peter straddling his legs and slid his tunic the rest of the way off. He then placed his hands on Peter's waist and massaged the skin while he kissed from Peters jaw and down to his chest. He used his grip on Peter's waist to pull him closer and his actions became more and more needy.                 Pans breath had speeded up and he jerked his hips against Felix. With a content expression, he arched his back and allowed Felix to get on with whatever he was doing.                                                                            Felix smiled at Peters compliance. He let one of his hands slide down Pan's pants and the other he used to grab Peters hair and pull his head back. He kissed over his chest and collarbone and gently bit down or sucked a bruise once in a while. Peters skin was soft and it didn’t take Felix much to turn it into different shades of red or blue. Pan moaned when Felix pulled back his head, the sound was dripping with desire and lust and it was all for Felix. Pan had always been known for his dominance and need to be in charge of everything all the time. It was a nice change for once, not being the one calling the shots and Felix was really good at taking charge, in all situations. Pans felt like he was falling to pieces under Felix hands and mouth, covering every part of his chest and he give off a slight chuckle "Are you kissing me or trying to drive me insane?”

"Marking you, really" Felix smirked as he noticed the moan Pan let out as Felix manhandled him. He stood and lifted Pan with him before dropping the smaller on his stomach on the bed. Felix then sat over Peter's ass and leaned down over him; completely covering him with body. He then started kissing down Pan's neck and upper back as he tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled his head to the side for better access. He was taking his sweet time in trying to kiss every part of Peters body with his mouth, not only because he wanted to be closer to him, but also because he wanted to make Peter moan. Felix himself grew rapidly harder at the thought of making Peter scream his name.

Pan gasped a little, taken by surprise when Felix turned him over. When Felix pulled his head back up from the fur covering his bed, he bit his lip and thought to himself that this night couldn’t possibly get any better. Pans skin was hyper sensitive and every kiss or pull made him a whimpering mess under Felix. He squirmed his body a little and panted, rather than spoke "Felix.." Pan bit his lip again and grabbed a handful of fur. Pan had never really done anything like this before, at least not after he had become Peter Pan and even before that he had only ever been with one person and that was Rumples mother.

Felix smirked at Peter's reactions and started to pull down Pan's pants with his free hands, "Off with them, Peter" he growled in Peter's ear and still held his hair tightly in his hand. He let go of Peters hair in order to remove his pants and shoes completely , leaving only Felix in pants and shoes.

Pans entire body shivered at the sound in his ear and made the hairs on his arms and neck stand up. It didn’t exactly help on his lower regions neither, it seemed as if every drop of blood his body went down south. Pan tried turning around when all his clothes were gone and he panted a little louder "Well that’s not fair" He turned his head and stuck his tongue out at Felix. Pan and Felix always had small 'fights' were they would try and piss the other one off. Felix was the only one ever allowed to do that to Pan, anyone else who even dared thinking of going against him would probably be dropped from a few 100 meter high tree. Felix smirked.

 "This game isn't supposed to be fair" He said as he leaned down and kissed Peter's back until he reached his lower back and squeezed Pan's hips. While biting into the soft spot at Pans shoulder, he placed a knee between Pans legs and moved it slightly to add some friction.

Pan gasped loudly and whined, but it sounded more like pleasure than pain. The combo wasn’t all that bad. "Fine by me then." Pan smirked and kicked out his leg, succeeding in pouncing Felix on his ribs. He squirmed a bit again, wanting Felix to do more.

Felix smirked at Pans childlike actions. But he had had enough fun and he was tired of the constant foreplay, even though it had been him that had avoided any serious action with Pan. He led three fingers around to Pans mouth and licked Peter’s earlobe.

 "Suck" he breathed into Pans ear and at that second, Pan was nothing but soft clay in Felix’ hands.


End file.
